Storm
by Clair De Lune Reves
Summary: The day the tempest came to Never Was, the Organization would never quite be the same. Some would panic, some would take charge, others would realize they're in over their heads. In a game of survival, there's nowhere else to run but to each other.
1. The Breakfast Reports

It was a cold day in the World That Never Was when the storms first came; the lashing of wind and sleet-like rain that no one had seen coming. They were all so used to rain in their World of Nothingness that they were little prepared for the pounding the rain suddenly took, the wind whipping anything it could grasp from the ground. The one's who were unfortunate enough to be caught outside when it began cursed their luck, quickly pulling their hoods up and returning to their castle as quickly as they could. The one's who were still safe inside stopped what they were doing in curiosity, looking up to the ceiling, wondering what was bringing on the onslaught. No one knew the cause for this newfound storm in their world, nor, they soon were to find, did any of them know the cure.

* * *

He didn't know half the world's secrets, and never would he deny that. The Freeshooter wasn't one for lying about his faults, even though he lied about many other things. He had seen so many different worlds in his life, had been through so many strange turns of events, and still felt no closer to uncovering the mysteries of the worlds than he had when he was only a young apprentice, eager to find the secrets of his own heart. One thing could not be denied, the Freeshooter knew as he gazed out of his window at the steadily falling rain; this was not normal… It rained all the time in their world, nothing new there. What was new was the ferociousness with which the rain lashed out, and that it had been doing just that for three weeks straight.

No, nothing normal there… He could remember tales from some world that he had once ended up about the world raining for forty days and forty nights, only the family of one man surviving… What was his name again…? John? Maybe Bill…?

Xigbar shrugged it off as something to ponder about later. Whatever his name was, he had barely made it out alive. Xigbar sighed. That seemed to be the situation they might soon be in, as the ground was already covered in water. Not even Demyx was taking pleasure in that matter anymore, and Number II knew it was bad news when the kid wasn't taking much pleasure in his own element… Even Saïx was graver than usual, though this could have been linked to the fact that the clouds were constantly passing over the Moon these days… And their Superior, Xigbar laughed at the thought of his old friend. He had become more vague than usual, trapped inside from his Alter of Naught. Not that Kingdom Hearts was visible anyway… No, something was defiantly wrong…

A Dusk suddenly appeared, sent by Zexion, no doubt, to announce that breakfast was ready.

Xigbar smirked. At least breakfast was still always an interesting event.

* * *

Xigbar entered the dining room to find himself one of the first one's there. Zexion was busy going around and setting the table, Lexaeus helping him out as always. Vexen was there as well, in his seat and writing vigorously in a small book. After five days of nonstop pounding rain, the task had been passed to Vexen to find out what exactly was going on. This was no usual experiment of Vexen's, and he had been seen wandering outside the confines of his lab more than ever, watching the rain and taking samples for later observation.

Zexion continually passed by Vexen, gazing over his shoulder to see his new discovery or theory. In these past few weeks, it seemed that Zexion became truly aware for the first time that he was seated next to the Chilly Academic, something Xigbar had always been aware of, taking pleasure in torturing him. Of course, Xigbar had stopped that too, taking to acting just as Zexion, always staring at the new details Vexen was writing about.

Looking down the table, Xigbar saw that the Diviner was there looking serious as always, staring at Vexen like everyone else kept doing. Saïx stared at the book with such intensity that Xigbar thought he was probably able to see through the covers and read the words Vexen was writing. Normally, Xigbar would have asked Saïx if he had some other freaky power that he had never told them about, but the gravity of the situation caught his tongue. He had just seen what Vexen had written.

"A month? What do you mean, 'The ground will be flooded in a month?' Isn't it flooded already?"

Vexen didn't even glance up at Xigbar as he spoke, something he always did when he was interrupted.

"It is flooded, but next week, there will be no more ground for it to cover."

Xigbar tilted his head. But, wouldn't that mean…?

"The water will begin to flood the castle."

Xigbar started, having almost forgotten what it sounded like when Saïx spoke; he hadn't spoken to any of them for some time.

"Flood the castle?" Demyx had come in the room, rooted in his spot, staring at them. "But, what will happen then? Where are all of the Heartless going now?"

Saïx motioned him over, Demyx obeying and taking his seat next to the Diviner.

"They're all leaving." Zexion told him, setting his plate before him. "Fleeing to other worlds. Something that we all may be wise to do."

It was at that moment that Marluxia and Axel entered, both looking annoyed. Neither had taken that well to all this new found water, for a flower would die from too much of it, and fire couldn't handle it at all.

"I have to agree with Number VI." Marluxia intoned, taking his seat next to the Nocturne. "We can't just stay here and be flooded."

Axel let a bitter laugh escape his lips as he took his seat.

"Do you think Superior's going to let us leave? Not with Kingdom Hearts here, not that anyone can see it anymore anyway."

Marluxia and Zexion nodded in agreement, Saïx narrowing his eyes at Axel for speaking against their Superior. Demyx merely ignored all the disagreement, leaning ever closer to the eldest of the neophytes. Vexen was too busy to be paying any mind to what they said.

"Good morning, my lovelies!" A few heads turned to greet Larxene, no one quite sure why she was still in such high spirits. It seemed her dislike for water was outweighed by her enjoyment of all of their suffering. No doubt Marluxia would have enjoyed it too, if his life wasn't endangered from it.

Larxene took her seat, smiling at her fellow members before turning down the table to look at Vexen.

"Found anything out yet?"

Vexen sighed, not giving her a glance either.

"Not as to why this began. It seems to be just normal rain. Nothing new for this world. I don't know why a sudden tempest like this would break out."

"Maybe this world has hurricanes?" Roxas had entered, picking up on the topic. Xigbar rolled his eyes. Of course, it was the same topic it had been for over two weeks…

"If it has hurricanes, then why haven't we had any before?" Zexion asked of him, getting prepared to bring the food out.

Roxas shrugged. "It was only a suggestion."

It was at that moment that their Superior appeared, causing all of them to fall silent. It was always a question these days if Xemnas would join them or not, locking himself up in his room more than ever. Xigbar knew he was doing the same as Vexen, working out a reason for all of this, but that he hadn't found one yet. Hell, Xigbar wondered if there even was a reason. Maybe Kingdom Hearts was just toying with them for fun…

Xemnas took his seat, and as always when he did happen to grace them with his presence, his gaze fell on Vexen.

Vexen did look up this time, looking more tired and grave than Xigbar ever remembered Even looking. They were getting desperate.

"Have you found anything, Number IV?" His voice was even, but Xigbar knew him better than that. He was worried.

"Not as of now, Superior. There's nothing special nor different about this rain."

Xemnas nodded, motioning to Zexion to begin handing out the food. It happened the moment Zexion had himself sat down to eat, that the doors out in the hall flew open, allowing the wind and rain to lash inside for a moment. Another moment, and the two who had entered managed to slam them shut, which was no easy feat.

Luxord was the first to take his hood off, looking at all of them through the haze of rain he could still see.

"The Heartless have all gone. Fled to somewhere else, though we're not sure where."

Xaldin took his hood off, his hair hanging in front of his face, heavy with rain.

"They were panicking, almost crazed. We think it must mean this rain isn't done yet."

"If it'll ever be done." Xigbar dared, Xemnas glancing at him with stern eyes.

"Once we find the cause…"

No one challenged him, but no one's spirits were much lifted either. The two newcomers took their seats, and everyone ate the rest of their meal in silence.

* * *

Author's Comment: A new story for the New Year! I have a few notes that I want to get out of the way now at the start of the story:

First off, I know that some things that have to do with the actual world of Never Was are not exactly as they are in the game. This was done intentionally, because the events in this story were based on the Organization not long after they formed completely, so the castle and parts of the city aren't as developed yet as they will be later, like in Kingdom Hearts II.

Second, I wrote this story a year ago, during January 2009. So yes, Days hadn't come out yet, and Roxas' story had not been told. So I know that this doesn't follow the plot line as it is now, but I still love this story with all my heart.

Third, I imagine that the worlds of Darkness have some control over how the Darkness in that world acts, as will come into play later on in the story. So if the world is affected, I think that the Darkness in that world will be affected as well.

I hope that you enjoy the story!


	2. Hell or High Water

It happened three weeks and four days after the rain had begun. Everyone was panicking by now, though they'd never admit that out loud. Not even Demyx voiced his fears, keeping them locked inside, his slight trembling the only sign of his worries. Xemnas had said it might be time to start evacuating to other places, Marluxia practically laughing with insanity by this time. He had recently awoke to find water leaking through the ceiling into his own garden, panic overtaking him until he learned that it was nothing more than Demyx practicing with water clones.

Marluxia had scared the poor Nocturne so terribly with his rage that some of the members wondered if Demyx would ever use his clones again.

That incident was quite unsettling to Marluxia, as he kept twitching at the sound of the rain, and no one dared mention how close the water was to flooding the castle. The Superior's delay in their leaving was ludicrous to him, since he wanted to leave the moment after the Demyx incident had been smoothed over.

"It's about time he had some sense. I swear, Zexion in all his scheming would make a better Superior…" he had mumbled, though making sure it was quiet low to not be heard by Saïx.

Saïx had taken to snapping at anyone who spoke against Xemnas, though no one knew why. It was quite obvious to all of them how Saïx felt for his Superior, but it was also equally obvious that Xemnas had no notion of this, nor that he felt anything in return…

That, and Saïx still hadn't quite forgiving him for snapping at Demyx, Marluxia knew. No, it'd be better to just stay out of his way…

On the day in question, every Nobody in the castle had gathered in the Hall of Empty Melodies, awaiting their new destination.

"Castle Oblivion isn't complete for us, as of now." Xemnas spoke aloud, thinking of all the places they could go.

"Why not the End of the Worlds?" Axel ventured, not sure what mood Xemnas was in. "The Heartless would let us stay."

"Yes, but they'd also know we left everything here unguarded."

Xigbar actually laughed, earning him a glare from both Superior and Second-in-Command.

"No, honestly, what are they going to do? If they can brave the rain…"

"That won't stop them from taking Kingdom Hearts." Saïx intoned, though everyone could hear his voice laced with detest at the thought of staying with the Heartless.

"Well we can't go to Twilight Town." Roxas said.

"What about Traverse Town?" Demyx question, which silenced everyone.

"As far as we know, the committee is still in Hollow Bastion." Luxord said, Xigbar nodding.

"I vote Traverse Town." Xigbar said, Marluxia quickly nodding, ready to go anywhere. It appeared he'd agree to Agrabah right now.

Xemnas nodded. He could see them all safely blending in there for a while, which was what they all needed. Odd, how the Nobodies were growing terrified of a little rain… Well, a little rain might not be the best way to word that…

"III, you and VIII go ahead. Make sure it's clear first, and then give word for the rest."

Axel and Xaldin both nodded, Xaldin lifting his hand to make a portal…

An audible gasp came from most of them, and Marluxia actually gave a scream as water flooded from the portal. Taken aback, Xaldin lost his grip on the Darkness, the portal closing. Without so much as a word, Axel cautiously opened a portal of his own. Just as before, water came forth, running over the floor, before fire and electricity coursed through it, leaving the floor dry.

No one dared speak, no one could ask. But, they found, Vexen answered anyway.

"Kingdom Hearts gives us control of the Darkness… Of course… Our world is flooding, which means…"

Zexion finished the thought for him, obvious distress hidden as best he could.

"All of the portals are flooded as well…"

"But, if they're all flooded…" Larxene began, glancing at her male companions.

"We can't leave…" Demyx whispered, Saïx quickly putting a comforting hand on his head, stroking his hair. Even he, for once, had the same expression as most of those standing around them… They were quickly becoming doomed…


	3. Blame's the Name of the Game

The Graceful Assassin seemed anything but blessed with grace at the moment. He found himself curled up in a chair staring blankly at the window, watching as more and more water fell onto their world.

He sulked down in his chair, as if that alone would save him from what was to come in a few days. He suddenly cursed their castle on the ground. A castle in the air seemed pretty good to him right now…

"Marluxia…"

Her voice was close to him, but he still didn't seem to hear her. He had to watch the rain…

"Mar Mar. It's me, Larxene… Are you okay, Marly? You've been sitting there all day… Maybe you should…"

"No!" Marluxia surprised himself; it had been so long since he had talked. "No, I have to… I have to watch it… Just in case."

Larxene tilted her head. She wasn't sure what her friend thought the rain was going to do, but she knew this wasn't good. Marluxia was slowly losing his mind, seeing his death in his mind's eye again and again, each scenario having to do with water…

Larxene suddenly turned upon hearing her fire friend coming in. Axel glanced cautiously at her, then at the flower of their group.

"Marly, come on, this isn't healthy…"

Marluxia didn't respond to the newcomer. He didn't care about them right now. The rain…

"Marluxia, if you don't stop this, then I'm taking you to Vexen. And by taking, I mean I'll pick you up and force you there myself."

But he couldn't leave… The water…

Larxene turned again, hearing the Nocturne enter. Demyx cast an uneasy glance at Marluxia, shivering. This wasn't the Marluxia he knew…

"Marly…"

Something in Marluxia seemed to snap. He was on his feet so fast that he pushed Larxene back, only Axel preventing her from hitting the floor.

Marluxia stood unsteady on his feet, his eyes fierce and his finger pointing at Demyx, the Nocturne taking a step back in wonder.

"You!" Marluxia cried, shaking with rage. "You're doing this! You're making all the water, aren't you!?"

Demyx couldn't help it. He laughed.

This turned out to be the wrong thing to do.

Marluxia had his scythe out so fast that no one had seen it coming. The next instant Larxene was holding onto his arm, her kunai in her other hand, ready to hit her own friend if necessary. Axel was in front of Demyx, chakrams at ready, as the red-head stared at Marluxia warily.

"Marluxia, you know this isn't Demyx's doing…"

"Yes it is! He's the only one who could be doing this! He's abusing his power, making it rain, killing us! Don't you see it!"

Demyx smiled meekly, trying to show Marluxia that he meant no harm.

"Marluxia, I would never want to hurt any of you… You're my family, the one's I live with… I would never…"

Marluxia merely narrowed his eyes, trying to push Larxene off. "It's him, I'm telling you, it's him!"

"Marluxia…" Axel spoke calmly, trying his best not to get provoked. Marly was acting insane… Given, he was insane right now…

"It can't be Demyx." Larxene said, staring at Marluxia. But suddenly her eyes became a little unfocused on her thoughts. "Could it…?"

Larxene glanced at Demyx now, a new sort of look in her eyes.

"You aren't doing this, are you?"

"No!" Demyx cried desperately, shaking his head fast.

"It can't be him!"

Axel turned his head to find Roxas entering, the younger boy staring at Marluxia and Larxene in disbelief.

"Vexen said that the rain was normal, like always. If it was Demyx's doing, there'd be traces of Darkness in it, it's where we get our power!"

"Lies! You're all defending him, and he's the only one who could do this! It's never rained like this before!"

"Why!?" Axel yelled, becoming angrier by the minute. "Why would Demyx do this, Marly!? He has no reason to want to hurt us!"

"Sure he does!" Larxene smiled viciously, Marluxia turning to her for support.

"Maybe this is his way of venting about his unrequited crush on the Berserker, who's too busy with his unrequited crush on the Superior."

Demyx blushed. How long ago had it been since he had had a crush on Saïx? At least two years, by his count. What got him was that they were still holding that over his head…

"I'm not doing this!" Demyx couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes. Marluxia gasped.

"More water, even! How much are you going to put on us, Demyx!"

Marluxia raised his scythe just as Axel raised his chakrams. On cue, Larxene held up her free hand, kunai appearing in it as well. Roxas raised a hand, his Keyblade forming within his grasp. The group of friends glared across at each other, Demyx standing behind Axel and Roxas, wondering what to do.

They remained in battle positions, when a voice so soft that they froze as if chilled came to all of them.

"How do you think we're going to survive being flooded if we can't even survive one another?"

Saïx came into the room, his yellow eyes flashing to all the weapons being pulled, watching as the friends threatened one another's lives. Demyx didn't wait a moment, crossing the room in only three strides and latching himself onto Saïx. He couldn't help glancing at the friends, who were fighting because of him.

"Saïx, I didn't…" Demyx began, but Saïx held up a hand, quieting him in an instant.

"Explain yourselves."

Marluxia fumed, holding his scythe down and pointing at Demyx.

"He's the one who's been making all this rain! He's trying to kill us all!"

Saïx's cold eyes seemed to look through him, and Marluxia felt all of his anger being washed from him in a freezing wave.

"I can assure you, Marluxia, that Demyx has had nothing to do with this storm, just as no one else in this castle has. Axel, Roxas, I thank you for defending Demyx, but bloodshed won't help any of us now. No more weapons, please."

Four flashes and four weapons were gone, their owners staring at the Second as they felt their rage leave them, just as Marluxia had felt a few moments ago.

"You will not act this way again. If we are to get out of this, then that is not the way to do it. Marluxia, go see Vexen, now. Larxene, you will stay out of this next time. Axel and Roxas, you would do better to get one of your elders to help instead of rushing headlong into battle with your friends."

The four of them nodded, all glancing at each other with ashamed expressions and thinking of how they almost attacked their own friends.

Saïx turned to leave, Demyx immediately turning as well. Putting his hand on the younger Nobody's back, Saïx gently lead the Nocturne from the room.

Not knowing what to say to any of them, Marluxia immediately left the room, making his way to the basements of the castle. His shame made him hold his head a bit higher than usual.

For their part, Axel, Roxas, and Larxene glanced at each other, all abashed by their actions and none knowing what to say. But they needn't say anything, for it was at that moment that lightening flashed, brighter than any of them had ever seen, Larxene's eyes glued to the display.

It wasn't a moment later that the first of the thunder sounded through Never Was, gasps coming from every direction as the Nobodies were plunged into darkness.


	4. Frost on the Petals

The chill of the rain had fallen over Never Was, and the basements felt even more of a freezing sensation than usual. Not that Vexen cared much as he went on trying to find a stop to the rain that fell relentlessly onto their world. Cold never bothered him, only wrapped around him, giving him comfort, a sense of being. Pathetic, really, for a Nobody to have a sense of being…

Though hidden in the basement, he could still hear the thunder that sounded above, and it made him feel all that much worse. Thunder, in Never Was…? He had been one of the first Nobodies, the forth, to be exact, and he had never once heard thunder in their odd shadow of a world. Things were getting bad…

It was at that moment the lights went out, and his lab was plunged into darkness. Oh yes, things were getting very bad indeed…

Vexen began mumbling to himself, trying to find a light to use. It was at times like these that Axel's power would be very useful…

"Damnit!"

Vexen turned towards the door where an audible collision had just taken place. A second later and the door opened, someone tripping their way into the lab.

"Marluxia?"

"Vexen?"

Marluxia continued to feel his way towards Vexen as the latter quickly found some spare candles, lighting them with the heat of some of his experiments. Not the safest thing to do, but what was science without a little danger?

Marluxia was suddenly illuminated, still trying to find Vexen, now finding him much easier than before.

"What can I do for you, XI?"

Marluxia sat down on one of the tables, sighing.

"I don't know, you tell me what you do with someone who's losing their mind?" Marluxia laughed, but it sounded hollow.

"Saïx told me to come and see you. I guess he thought you could help my sanity or something…"

Vexen nodded, all too aware of how Marluxia's mind seemed to be slipping this past month, the Assassin taking to watching the water with a look of pure terror. Vexen calmly took out some of his doctor's equipment, giving Marluxia a checkup.

"Well, what's wrong with me?"

Vexen sighed, shaking his head.

"In all honesty, you're scared, and that's all. You think you're about to die, and apparently you think you'll go before a few of us. With this in mind, you're trying to find causes for this rain, watching the water, thinking death approaches."

Marluxia thought back to a few minutes prior, and how he had lashed out at Demyx. He had found Demyx to be the cause, and he almost… Marluxia shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"Is there anything I can do to calm myself?"

"I'm not sure. You probably shouldn't be left alone to your thoughts too much, or they'll keep going back to impending doom, which won't be good for anyone."

"How can I keep my thoughts off of it when it keeps coming closer with each passing minute!?"

Marluxia was becoming more and more annoyed with everyone around him. They all knew he was going crazy, even he knew he was going crazy, but damn! Weren't any of them losing it like he was yet!?

"Vexen, there's nothing I can do to keep my mind off of it! Everyone's thinking about it, in every corner of the castle! And nothing can be done about it! How long has it been since any of us have even seen the Superior, he's so locked in the knowledge that his precious Organization is about to be destroyed, by water! Water, Vexen! Not a Keybearer, not some formidable enemy, water! Now, you tell me, oh great scientist, how do I possibly not think of this…"

Vexen slowly stood, Marluxia suddenly remembering their height difference. Vexen had said nothing through Marluxia's outburst, letting him get it out. Marluxia figured he'd slap him, or shake him and tell him to calm down. He never expected to feel the Academic's strangely chilled lips pressed against his petal ones. It was the strangest position the Assassin had ever found himself in, but it was also one of the most pleasant, he found. He soon had wrapped his arms around Vexen, pushing hard against him, a sudden urge to show a superior member up taking over him.

Little did he expect for Vexen to fight back, not willing giving up his control. Apparently there was little Marluxia could expect from this man…

They broke apart, both with heavier breathing than before.

"So, Marluxia, do you think you're cured?"

"Cured? Cured from what?"

Vexen smiled, finding those petals pressed against his lips again.

No one could deny the man was in fact a genius.


	5. The Midnight Dance

Little in his life had ever been certain. Who he was or where he had come from, for instance. Why he had ended up on the doorsteps of the very king of Hollow Bastion was another. No, the Superior of Organization XIII was uncertain of many things in his life, but of one thing he was certain; this was all his fault.

He wasn't sure how, or what exactly he had done to condemn his members to this fate, but he knew that this was his fault. He had done something wrong, displeased Kingdom Hearts in some way, some way that was now turning tragic. All of his members were trapped here now, nowhere to go. Doomed… People kept using that word a lot, and he could see why. It was true. He stared out of the window in his room, watching as the rain fell, looking up and finding the clouds still covering Kingdom Hearts.

This was turning into quite the desperate situation. Everyone was slowly beginning to doubt him, he found. What was more, he was beginning to wonder himself. The only one who showed no doubt was Saïx, which was to be expected. The man was more loyal to him than anyone had ever been in his whole life, no matter how much they had disagreed upon their first meeting. He couldn't blame Saïx though for not wanting his freedom taken. He would only serve under someone he respected, someone he thought deserved his loyalty… And Xemnas was slowly failing him…

The thunder was what brought him out of his thoughts, made louder in the silence of his room. What had he done to cause this…? The lights were out the next instant, plunging the room in a heavy darkness.

Turning, the Superior quickly left his room, wishing to never see rain again for the rest of his life.

* * *

The calming sensation that he had been looking for was not overtaking him. The Superior sighed, feeling like a child again. He hated this feeling, tried to keep it at bay for most of the time. Xehanort was childish, Xemnas was not. That was the decision he had come to the moment he had realized what he was, what had happened to him. But here he was, wandering the hallways in the middle of the night, wanting nothing more than to run and scream, cry, something! But he couldn't do any of that… He was a Nobody… All of those were trivial emotions, emotions that he didn't have the luxury to feel… Unfortunately, it seemed he couldn't feel calm, either…

Xemnas turned yet another corner, barely aware of where he was going, just going. It wasn't until he heard a soft music that he realized he was near Addled Impasse, which was where the music was coming from. Curious, Xemnas turned his direction to the Impasse, quietly going into the large room.

The window was darker than he had seen it in years, as the Moon wasn't shining in like it usually did. But his gaze didn't stay on the window for long. Instead he turned it to the middle of the room, watching his Second intently…

He had seen more into Saïx's emotions than anyone else, he was fairly certain. Not even Demyx had ever seen the man in his moments of pain, a sudden sadness crossing his features… But never had Xemnas in all his years of knowing the man seen him at peace the way he was now.

Saïx was dancing, actually dancing around the room, his arms held out from him as if an invisible partner was there sharing his moment. It was strangely calming watching the Diviner spin, tilting his head back slightly, a smile playing at his lips. The music was coming from the room itself, the Superior found, as if it was living the moment with its owner. Xemnas suddenly found the urge to be a part of it all.

Quietly, he moved to the middle of the floor, watching Saïx for a moment before easily taking a hold of his hands. Saïx opened his eyes, looking at Xemnas with an expression that said he had been waiting for him, letting his Superior wrap his arms around him and begin to lead him in his dance.

"You dance beautifully."

A smile came to Saïx's lips now, a rare sight to see, Xemnas knew.

"Especially with you, Superior."

Xemnas returned the smile, forgetting his troubles for a moment.

"Why don't you dance more often?"

Lightening suddenly lit up the room, reflecting from the yellow eyes looking up at him.

"I dance every night, Sir."

Xemnas nodded, spinning his Second, watching as his azure hair flew out around him.

"You should dance more often, Superior."

Xemnas laughed, looking down at the Diviner.

"It will help you forget, Sir…"

Xemnas smiled, watching the worry show in the Luna Diviner's eyes now, Saïx not bothering to hide it.

The thunder suddenly roared, sounding oddly like music now that he was dancing with Saïx.

"Maybe you're right, Saïx. Perhaps I will."

Saïx smiled at him, that fleeting sight barely seen save for those few occasions…

"You should really smile more, Saïx."

Saïx tilted his head, almost as if he didn't understand the concept.

"Why would I do that, Superior?"

"Why not, dear Diviner?"

"I… I don't know, Sir."

Saïx looked up at Xemnas, yellow eyes locking onto gold, neither daring to look away first.

Xemnas suddenly became more aware of Saïx than he had ever been, or at least ever thought to notice…

The lights suddenly came back on, both men stopping and gazing up as if light was a new concept to them.

Saïx smiled up at Xemnas, calmly stepping away, showing that he too knew the dance was over.

Xemnas nodded, smiling back at him.

"Thank you, Saïx."

"Of course, Superior…"

"Good night."

"Good night, Superior."

Xemnas nodded as he turned to leave, that feeling of calm finally found.


	6. The Gamble

"Hit me."

"Oh dear, twenty-three, so sorry."

Luxord's smile was positively evil as he watched Xaldin glaring down at the cards, before the Lancer threw the cards on the table with resentment.

Luxord turned to Xigbar, who was lost in thought over his next move.

Knowing he had lost, Xigbar smiled up at Luxord. The Gambler of Fate merely raised an eyebrow as he waited for the Freeshooter's move.

"Go fish?"

Luxord nodded, taking both of their munny from them, adding to his collection.

"I'm afraid if things keep going at this rate then you two aren't going to be able to play anymore from lack of munny."

"Just put it on our tab." Xigbar said as he and Xaldin gave their cards back in to be shuffled again.

No one was really sure how the three of them had managed to stay calm the entire time, all acting as if a storm wasn't raging outside, as if their very lives in no way hung in the very balance. In truth, all three of them were scared, worried that this was it for the Nobodies. Xigbar, remembering more of that story from another world, had begun to believe that they had angered some sort of Nobody God and now were all going to slowly pay with their lives. Well, at least forty days would be up soon…

Luxord began to deal again, smiling at both of them.

"So, how much are you betting this time? Come on, you know you can pay with more than munny…"

Xaldin scowled, knowing just what the devious Brit meant, and finally realized he had nothing else to bet against him. Sighing, Xaldin glanced at Xigbar, the Freeshooter warping the rum there in a moment, his smile almost as devious as Luxord's.

Xigbar then put the rest of his munny on the table, having practically robbed the Gamblers blind for this occasion. Luxord wasn't much happy with him, but this was their final days alive! Xigbar had to be expected to have some kind of fun!

"How the hell can you guys be so calm?"

They all turned to watch the Flurry come in, surprised to find the Schemer following him.

"Why not?" Xigbar asked, already happily mocking Xaldin's soon loss of the alcohol.

"Well, because, all signs point to our demise…" Axel wasn't happy with the thought that they were near death. Quite the opposite, really, since he had no sort of death wish whatsoever.

Xigbar laughed, glancing at the newcomers.

"Exactly. We might all be about to die, so be damned if I'm just going to sit around and be miserable. It's time to live!"

Zexion eyed them all warily, wondering if they'd already gotten into the alcohol.

"Well, I don't think I'll be able to be that calm…" Zexion glanced at the window, sighing.

"The water will be coming under the door soon…"

The three at the table stared at him for a moment longer, all letting the Schemer's words sink in. They then turned their backs on the newcomers, Xigbar laying his cards flat.

"Hit me."


	7. Nocturnal Fears

Demyx wandered the halls of Never Was Castle, wishing beyond anything that he could erase the rain falling outside of the castle walls. He had been playing his sitar in his room, wondering how many more times he'd be able to do it, when their impending deaths had truly hit him.

Demyx closed his eyes as he walked, talking to the sky itself.

_"Stop… Please stop… No more rain. I control the water, and I demand it!"_

But he could stop it no more than he had started it. There was nothing he could do, and for some reason that kept weighing on him. Maybe it was because this was his family; the only family he had ever known, but certainly everything he had ever wanted. If anything happened to any one of them… Even Marluxia, who had plainly tried to kill him. But that didn't matter. It wasn't Marluxia's fault; he had never wanted Demyx dead. Axel and Roxas were feeling terrible now for trying to attack Marluxia and Larxene, and the Nymph herself was rarely seen anymore…

And it was all because of him… Four of the closest friends he had ever known had turned on each other in a second- all because of torn beliefs about him. The mere thought hurt him, even if he wasn't supposed to have a heart…

The thunder roared once more, and Demyx found himself suddenly quickening his pace as if it were chasing him through the halls.

* * *

Saïx stared out of the window in his room as if the moon would suddenly show itself again, give him its power once more. The Diviner was very capable of trapping the moon's power within himself, storing it for later use, allowing it to take over; but now… Now the moon had been hidden for so long, and each day Saïx could feel a little more of its power slipping from him. He was feeling less like a Berserker with each passing day and feeling more useless than ever.

Saïx sighed, casting his gaze down, feeling the large yellow eyes watching him from the shadows. He calmly held out his hand, and soon he found the Shadow he had come to call Luna crossing the room, jumping up onto the bed where the Diviner sat. The little Shadow then happily leaned into Saïx's touch, while the Nobody watched it curiously.

Strange, the Heartless' eyes… They reminded the seventh so much of his own… Maybe it was all a mistake. Maybe he was supposed to be the Heartless after all. Maybe his Somebody was never meant to be strong enough to have a Nobody; he certainly wasn't feeling all that strong. Xemnas was losing everything he had worked to build, and Saïx was useless to him. He couldn't fix it; he couldn't solve it, not this time…

"Saïx?"

Saïx looked up, surprised that he hadn't heard his door open. He saw the form of the Nocturne standing in the doorway, watching the Diviner with fear in his eyes.

"Demyx?"

It seemed that he had been waiting for Saïx's voice, for the minute Demyx heard it he was in the room, crossing it and getting on the bed, leaning into the older man.

"Demyx, what is it?"

"Saïx, do you think that this is my fault…?"

No matter what he had been expecting to hear, the Diviner wasn't expecting that.

"Demyx, why would you even think something like that?"

"Marluxia's right. I am the only one with the power that could do this…"

"This is rain, Demyx. Not dark water, not your water. Just rain. Marluxia didn't mean any of that. He isn't himself at the moment."

Demyx nodded, but Saïx wasn't convinced.

"Demyx, this isn't your fault. No one is blaming you, and it has nothing to do with you. Listen to me. You did not do this."

Demyx nodded again, looking up at Saïx and smiling a little.

"Okay, if you don't think so…"

"I know you didn't. I can't tell you what is the cause, but I know it's none of us."

Demyx nodded, when lightning flashed outside the window, thunder soon following. Demyx whimpered a little, tightening his grip on Saïx's arm quickly and finding the Diviner holding him, rubbing his hair.

"It's just thunder, dear, nothing more than that. You don't have to be afraid."

They lay in silence for a while, simply enjoying each other's company. Luna watched them from the foot of the bed, looking all the world conscious of the emotions there, if Saïx were to be honest with himself. But Heartless couldn't feel, just like Nobodies couldn't… Right?

"I wonder how different we all would have been…"

Demyx moved his gaze up to stare at Saïx, curious as to what he meant.

"If what?" He finally asked.

"If we were all like you. If we all believed that we still had hearts…"

"Honest. Happier… Honest." Demyx nodded, making Saïx laugh a little. He was so sure. What the Diviner wouldn't give to be that sure of anything… Though, he had to admit he was sure of some things. He was sure, for instance, that he felt a strong urge to protect the younger Nocturne from anyone and everything. If harm ever befell Demyx… Saïx wouldn't allow that. He couldn't allow that…

He was also sure that he had to do everything he could for his Superior; to help him in any way that he could, to be at his side and serve…

Demyx watched as Saïx's expression turned thoughtful, smiling a little, knowing that he was very close to getting the Diviner to see that he was right. It was about time, too…

"What cha thinkin' about?"

Saïx looked down at Demyx and give him a small smirk, sensing that Demyx already knew the answer.

Demyx merely smiled up at him, feeling perfectly content with the world…

That was why both of them jumped when they heard the scream come from the floor below.


	8. Savage

She wasn't one to show fear, nor bow to it. No, the Savage Nymph was just as her name suggested: savage. She tortured, took pleasure from it, was cunning in her own way; a warrior. Her kunai could slice through anything they came in contact with, something Larxene had always prided herself on. That was why she had never meant to scream. Never. It had all just happened so fast…

She had been walking down the corridor leading to the entrance, somewhere no one had walked in weeks. What was the point, when one couldn't leave to enjoy the town? Maybe that was why all of the friends had turned on each other so fast. They hadn't had fun in a good long while. She was starting to think that everyone should shut up and take lessons from numbers II, III, and X. They seemed to be enjoying their deaths, at least…

Larxene glanced out of the window to watch the lightning pierce the sky, a smile spreading across her lips. The lightning was as savage as she was, as anyone could tell. The perfect element for her… But on that note, she also winced, remembering how Marluxia had quickly turned from her upon sight a few minutes prior. It seemed that since her element was now involved she was just as guilty as Demyx.

And Demyx brought up a whole different thought… Of course, she had always had a soft spot for torturing him. He was water, for crying out loud! Perfect practice for her electric sparks. But she had never thought to kill him, not until she saw the wild look in Marluxia's eyes… Savage, you could say… It had called to her, drawn her to his cause, as Marluxia was always able to do to her. Wild, uncontrollable, deadly… Just what the girl liked.

But she had never wanted to hurt Demyx that bad! The look in Saïx's eyes had nearly killed them all there. Savage, intense… All things she liked; and yet, why did she feel so bad for what was going on then? Because she didn't want death for anyone there. She liked her kills, she liked the rage, but not on her Organization… Marluxia had once spoken of a takeover and Larxene was eager to join, knew she would if he ever did go for it… But it would be with some regrets, she knew. How strange, for her savage heart to feel for these people. Doubly strange, since she had no heart to feel with…

She had been too wrapped up in her thoughts; that was why it had happened. She had reached the front door when the power had suddenly gone off- again, she might add. This hadn't bothered her; what Nymph would mind the dark… It was the fact that she had suddenly found herself airborne with no excuse as to why. Larxene had reacted instinctively, letting loose bolts throughout her system, only to suddenly have them doubled back onto her. Larxene had screamed then, feeling her own electricity run through her veins. She had then suddenly found herself falling to the ground, and in the source of her pain. Water. Water, inside the castle… But, if there was water inside the castle, then… Oh, Darkness…

She was on her feet by the time she heard the first footsteps, shuffling her feet around and trying to find out how much was already in the castle.

"What happened?"

Vexen.

"The water's in the castle."

She could feel the air around her grow cold; she knew Vexen was there now, the water freezing slowly beneath him.

"Larxene?"

Marluxia. And from the smell of smoke Axel…

"What's wrong?"

A small fire suddenly lit up in Axel's hand, showing all four of their faces. Larxene and Vexen could now clearly be seen gazing down. Marluxia and Axel followed their line of sight, both gasping and jumping back.

"Worse than I thought…" Vexen mumbled, Larxene taking a step back with the other two. Water was all over the floor, rising slowly, even before their eyes.

The next moment they found that Saïx was suddenly beside Marluxia, Demyx at his side, both gazing at the water slowly flooding their castle.

"It's already in?" Demyx asked while looking from face to face, hoping it was a trick of their minds.

"We have to keep it out."

Everyone turned to Saïx, wondering just what he was talking about. It was at that moment when Xigbar suddenly appeared next to Demyx, causing the Nocturne to gasp before he realized who it was.

"We heard someone scream…"

Larxene motioned to the water, Xigbar following her gaze just as Luxord and Xaldin came up.

Luxord shook his head, staring at the water, instinctively moving closer to Xigbar. It was coming, then…

Roxas was the next to come running in, almost slipping on the water before Xaldin caught onto the small boy's coat collar and set him right.

"I heard Larxene, and…"

He too was cut short by the sight of their castle slowly filling with water.

Zexion and Lexaeus soon joined them, neither saying a word; both just stared at the water, and then glanced at each other. Silent goodbyes, perhaps…?

"We have to keep it out." Saïx said again, looking at everyone around him.

"And how in the bloody hell are we going to do that?" Luxord asked, eyeing Saïx with suspicion. He knew the Diviner better than most, and he knew that he just might have something crazy enough to fix this.

Saïx merely looked at him with his head tilted a little, as if the answer was painfully obvious.

"We fight back."

* * *

The battle that ensued was surely an epic one, no one could deny that. Demyx was placed by the front door, holding his hands out and pushing the water back in tidal waves, causing it to flow the opposite direction. It always came back, but he certainly had it put back a far distance.

Xigbar was doing his best to work with Demyx, opening up warp holes for the tidal waves, watching as they vanished from them and appeared way out in the city.

Axel and Marluxia were a little ways from them, higher up, both throwing their powers as much as they could. Axel shot streams of fire at the water, watching as it evaporated, watching more fall to the ground constantly. Marluxia, meanwhile, threw seed after seed, watching as they erupted into flowers, drinking up the water greedily before dying and sinking below the surface.

Vexen was on a floor higher still, freezing the water that was farther out, watching as ice slowly began to cover the rainwater.

Lexaeus was close to him, causing the ground to split from under the sea, careful not to cause an earthquake, and watching as the water fell a little before quickly filling up again.

Saïx and Xaldin had teamed up, both standing on the Alter of Naught, the rain falling on them in torrents. Xaldin was calling the wind, causing it to push the clouds from before Kingdom Hearts, if only for a few moments. Saïx was drinking in the moonlight every single time it appeared to him, quickly filling his veins with its light before using it all to change the moon phase, causing the tide to go farther out and away from the castle.

For her part, Larxene was with Vexen, shocking the water from a safe distance, watching as it evaporated into the air, even shocking the raindrops before they could ever touch the ground.

Zexion, Luxord, and Roxas, whose powers could do nothing to the onslaught of rain, merely helped wherever they were needed, doing anything they could for their team members.

It was soon becoming too much for them. Saïx had left the Alter, saying he had something else to do, looking exhausted from giving so much when there was so little moonlight. Demyx looked as if the pressure of the water he forced out had come back and hit him, and Larxene and Axel both wondered if they'd ever have lightning and fire again.

Larxene stared out at the water, seeing they had indeed kept it out for the time being, but that it was coming closer with every second, ready to take their castle and flood it, killing them all within…

It was a revelation to her to realize she wasn't the most savage thing in the world.


	9. Moonlight Shadows

_Death. That was the one thing he was sure of, the one thing that he could see. Death everywhere. All of his members, and there was nothing he could do to save any of them. He had tried, he wasn't going to lose them without a fight; but he had failed. Failed like he had at so many other things in his life… He turned, watching as his own death came close, coming for him next…_

_"Superior!"_

_Pale blue hair suddenly blocked his view from his own death as a sudden dread ran through him. His death hit his Second right where his heart should have been, and the scream that came forth was one that would haunt Xemnas forever._

_"Saïx!"_

_He wasn't even sure it was his own voice that he heard it was so torn and broken, and as the Diviner fell into his arms Xemnas suddenly knew what it felt like to be truly dead…_

_"Superior…"_

_Those yellow eyes closed, never to open again…_

"No!"

"Superior!"

Xemnas suddenly opened his eyes, gasping for breath he didn't know he had been holding. He sat up in his chair quickly, causing Saïx to take a step back in surprise. But the Diviner was there the next instant, right beside him, watching him with concern.

Xemnas took deep breaths, glancing down at the surface of his desk in a sort of wonder. Papers were scattered all across the desk surface, each one with ideas, theories, and solutions written hastily upon them.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he was reminded exactly what he had been doing for the past few weeks and why his desk was in such a state. He had hardly ate or slept at all, working to find an answer. The only problem was that he wasn't even sure where to begin to look. The answers were practically unobtainable, and what was worse was the fact that Xemnas wasn't even sure if there really was any logical explanation for this at all. He had been raised on logic, taught to think and to analyze; but what was he to do when there was nothing to go off of? He had to try, which was exactly what he had been doing. He had to try to find what was causing this, had to try to find a way to fix it, had to try to save… his members…

His members who…

All of his thoughts only took a second for him to process, but the haunting image of his Second-in-Command's eyes had been his foremost thought since the moment the image had been burned into his mind. Xemnas quickly turned to look at Saïx once more, finding the Diviner watching him with worry.

"Superior, its okay… It was only a dream."

A dream? Was that really all it had been? Had his fatigue finally caught up to him and put him in such an uneasy sleep that he had dreamed of death? It had all seemed so vivid, so real…

Xemnas kept his eyes locked on the Diviner's, Saïx's yellow eyes staring straight into his gold one's… and Xemnas suddenly felt more helpless than he had in his entire life. More so than when his old Master had told him he had done something wrong, or when his members seemed to doubt his abilities. No, this was far different than any of those times. This was what it was like to be truly helpless… And Xemnas suddenly felt himself break down.

He grabbed onto Saïx's coat, pulling his Second closer to him, holding him, barely aware of his own actions.

"I tried. I tried to save them all, to save you… I…" Xemnas found he couldn't go on, unable to think about it, to force himself to remember the way Saïx had saved him, the way he had lost everyone in a few short minutes…

"It's alright, Superior… It's over now… It was a dream, nothing more…"

"And you… You wouldn't let me die… You were able to save me, and I couldn't save you…"

Those eyes closing, never reopening…

"Saïx! Never… Don't leave… Don't go…" Xemnas gasped for air again, when he suddenly felt the Diviner wrapping his arms around him, Saïx laying his head on top of Xemnas's own. The Diviner had never allowed himself to be so open with his Superior before, but he found Xemnas wasn't angry about it. On the contrary, Xemnas moved closer to him, taking comfort in feeling Saïx there, knowing his Second wasn't doing something as foolish as dying for him. Didn't he know he needed him?

"Come with me, Superior. You need rest."

"As do you, Saïx. What's happened?"

"It's nothing, sir. Everything is under control, and everyone is fine."

What had he missed? He had been so busy trying to find the answers himself recently… What had happened in his absence? Xemnas suddenly felt a wave of guilt for seemingly abandoning his members as of late, doubly so since he had no solution to present to any of them.

What if there was no solution? That dream… What if…?

Saïx suddenly moved his arms from around Xemnas, standing straight again and offering his hand to his Superior. Xemnas took Saïx's hand, standing himself as the Diviner began to walk, pulling his Superior along with him. He took them to a small door practically hidden by the shadows, opening it and leading Xemnas inside.

The door connected Xemnas's private office to his bedroom, a room which few Nobodies had ever entered. As Second-in-Command, Saïx had visited his Superior's room on occasion, but never without being summoned there. If it felt at all odd for the Diviner to be entering this room without the verbal consent of his Superior, he wasn't showing it in the slightest.

Saïx led Xemnas over to the bed, and the Superior suddenly found himself regretting the Diviner bringing him here. Saïx would soon return to the others, and then how was he supposed to make sure that his Second was alright?

But instead of leaving, Xemnas suddenly found Saïx lying down before him, moving over closer to the window. Xemnas merely watched him curiously for a moment before Saïx looked up at him with questioning eyes.

Xemnas realized that Saïx wasn't sure what response he'd get for this, even if he would be allowed to do this. Luckily for Saïx, there was nothing for him to worry about.

Xemnas laid down beside the Diviner, Saïx seeming to relax as he realized his Superior was not angry at his actions. In fact, Xemnas seemed happy with Saïx's decision to stay.

Truth be told, Xemnas wasn't sure what he would have done if Saïx had chosen not to stay. Without Saïx there, safe, there was no way for Xemnas to relax. Not after that dream.

Not after his members… His Diviner…

"Never leave, Saïx…"

"Unless you ever tell me too, Superior, then I'm not going anywhere."

Xemnas nodded, content with that. He sighed, closing his eyes, but not daring to go back to sleep.


	10. Conversationalists

The rest of the members found themselves not going too far from each other, all keeping a watch on the door. They weren't all speaking to one another, some not speaking at all, but there seemed to be some comfort in the fact that they were all close together.

Marluxia had gone to sit by Vexen, watching as the water slowly crept back up to the castle.

"Hey, Vexen."

"Yes, Marluxia?"

"Back in the lab… What was that?"

Vexen smiled to himself, glancing at the Assassin who watched him with unblinking eyes.

"I told you to think of something else, and you wouldn't. So, I decided to help you."

Marluxia watched him closely, wondering what was going on in the Academic's head, as he usually did when in his presence.

"It worked, didn't it?"

A small smile graced those petal lips, ever so devious.

"A little…"

* * *

Xigbar watched the water coming back to attack a second time, already anticipating it. It wouldn't win. The water was going down…

"Having a staring contest?" Luxord came and sat beside him, the smallest smirk on his lips. Xigbar merely laughed.

"No, I've never been good at those things. Be damned if I'd be any good against something with no eyes. Though, I guess I could be. Who's to say the water's not always blinking?"

Luxord shook his head, having meant that as a rhetorical question. He should have known better with Xigbar.

"So, everyone thinks this might be the end…"

Xigbar nodded, remembering the conversation that had began when they had won their first battle. The Battle of Never Was Castle… That had a good ring to it. Too bad they didn't have a historian.

"If fate thinks that…"

"Even I don't know what fate thinks."

Xigbar merely smiled.

"C'mon, you can't think this is going to kill us. We've been through too much, you know? All that getting thrown out of casinos and then having to come back and lie to the Superior about how we had been doing our mission the whole time… And now a little water will be the end of us?" Xigbar actually laughed. "As if! We've got this."

Luxord watched him with amusement, wondering just how Xigbar could always manage to be so optimistic, especially with the state he was in already. If Xigbar escaped this with another scar it wouldn't even bother him in the least. Just another story to tell…

Luxord nodded, not able to help the smile that had come to him.

"Of course we do."

* * *

Demyx stared at the water, trying once again that day to will it away. As with his earlier attempts, nothing happened…

"Demyx…" Demyx looked up, startled to find Marluxia, Axel, Larxene, and Roxas suddenly there, all looking down at him. It was Marluxia who had spoken to him.

"About earlier… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I know it's not your fault. I knew that before Saïx came. It's just… I guess it's easier to blame someone, when you have no idea… I'm sorry."

Larxene nodded, giving Demyx a smile, trying her best not to make it too sadistic as were her usual ones.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry too. I never wanted you dead, no matter how much it might have seemed like it at times. So, sorry…"

Demyx nodded at both of them, as both nodded back.

"And we just wanted to tell you that none of us hate each other for it or anything." Axel said, motioning to the other three. "So, don't think you tore us apart or something, okay? Because we're all still friends."

Roxas actually smiled. "It was sort of fun, nearly sparing to death."

Larxene smiled here, clearly agreeing, not trying to hide her natural smile this time.

Demyx smiled too, nodding to all of them.

"Good, I was afraid that none of you would ever speak again, all because of me…"

"Oh please." Marluxia said, giving him a charming smile that would send chills down anyone's spine. "It's going to take a lot more than you for that."

With that, he and Larxene both walked away, Roxas rolling his eyes and following them.

"Axel!" Demyx called before the Flurry could walk away. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Axel nodding, sitting down next to Demyx, giving him his full attention.

"It's about earlier… Thanks, for defending me so easily… I never thought you'd turn on Marly like that for me…"

"Oh, it was nothing, Demyx. I knew it wasn't your fault, so I figured I had to stand by what I believed."

"Well, thanks for not believing it was my fault."

Axel actually laughed here, smiling at Demyx.

"I think I know you better than that. I don't think you'd try to kill any of us. You're too sweet for that."

He had actually said 'sweet', not 'scared' like he usually said.

"Thank you, Axel…"

Axel smiled again, when the thunder struck. It was at that moment that they heard Zexion cry:

"It's coming back!"

Axel was on his feet in an instant, turning to go to him. He stopped suddenly, glancing back at Demyx with concern.

"Are you coming?"

Demyx was looking around, suddenly realizing that Saïx had never returned from earlier.

"I'll be there in a little bit…"

Axel nodded, quickly walking away to join the others as Demyx stood, suddenly remembering the lights were out. He began down the hall, careful of his way, but when the thunder boomed again he found himself running down the halls.


	11. Divine Prophecy

Demyx had loved water for as long as he could remember. Back when he was still a Somebody he had played in it every chance he got. He'd run outside when the rain began to fall, spinning and giggling in complete bliss… It was the thunder that got to him. It was the thunder that was making him run down the corridors at this late hour, hugging his arms around himself and whimpering when the boom would sound. He went straight to Saïx's room, but the older man wasn't there. So next he went to Addled Impasse. It was when he didn't find the man here that he realized it would be difficult to locate the Diviner.

Demyx began searching everywhere, wondering where he had gone. Or worse, what if he had gotten caught…? What if the water had gotten him…? But how could it have done that? He was thinking like Xigbar now, talking as if the water was a real being coming to claim them all. And maybe it very well was… Demyx shivered again, not wanting to think anymore on that subject.

He was wandering down dangerous territory now, close to the Superior's quarters; but that couldn't be that bad either. No one had seen their Superior recently, and though that was a common thing in Never Was, in these dangerous times it paid to be safe.

That was why Demyx stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a soft voice drifting out of the Superior's door, a voice that did not belong to their leader. Demyx crept closer to the door, finding it a jar, and quietly looked into the room. The Nocturne had come across many things as a Nobody before, many things he hadn't expected, things that had shocked him, for sure. But he had never thought that he'd see Saïx lying on the Superior's bed holding the man himself, stroking his hair gently and whispering words of comfort to him. In the shock that he was in, Demyx suddenly forgot how to move, when suddenly he saw yellow eyes looking up into his aqua ones, Saïx smiling softly at him.

"Hello, Demyx."

Demyx opened the door now, knowing he had been caught, smiling sheepishly back at the Diviner.

"Hi…"

"What are you doing here?"

"You never came back, and I got worried… I wanted to make sure you were okay, but then I remembered it was dark, and… And the thunder…"

"I told you, Demyx, that you don't have to be worried about that."

"I know, and I wasn't… Not until I was alone, and…"

Demyx looked down, almost ashamed to be admitting his fears. Again, he intoned…

"I got scared…"

"Then come here."

Demyx jumped, for this time it was the Superior who had spoken to him, when he had thought that the older man had been asleep. But looking up, he now saw golden eyes looking at him along with the pair of yellow one's. Slowly, Demyx went forward, making his way to them.

"Tell me, what do you usually do when you get frightened at night?"

"I… I go to Saïx, Sir."

Xemnas smiled, shocking Demyx.

"Yes… He's very calming, isn't he?"

Saïx smiled as well, and Demyx found he wanted to smile with them.

"Yes, Superior."

It thundered again, causing the Nocturne to whimper, and before he could stop himself he had run to the other side of the bed, finding himself lying on Saïx's other side so close to the Diviner that Saïx couldn't turn around to look at him.

"Demyx, don't be afraid. It's alright…"

Demyx relaxed some, enough for Saïx to at least move to his back. Suddenly, the azure haired man found he had two people on each side of him, both pressed to him tightly like he was their lifeline. Saïx had never really been in a situation like this before, but he couldn't help but find himself smiling at the pair of them. So alike, and so different… Those were his last thoughts before he himself drifted to sleep.

* * *

Demyx couldn't say what exactly had woke him up. Maybe it had been a bright flash of lightning, or the thunderclap that had followed it. Perhaps he had a bad dream, or maybe it was the strange feeling that was already clinging to the air. Demyx wasn't sure. All he knew was one minute he was asleep, happy and safe, and the next he was wide awake, staring up into the darkness, startled by his sudden transition from blissful unconsciousness to the world.

Demyx sighed, and remembering where he was and who was there with him he smiled. His smile soon fell into a frown, although he couldn't tell why, exactly. Something was wrong.

How he knew that, he wasn't sure; but something was wrong. He was lying next to Saïx, he knew that much, and the Diviner wasn't holding him like was his nature. Demyx had grown accustomed to being held when he stayed with Saïx, even if the blue haired man was asleep. But tonight he found himself just laying there, feeling Saïx's arm limp under him, showing the Diviner had indeed been holding him earlier.

Demyx propped himself up, using what little light was coming into the room to stare at the Diviner. He saw his eyelids flutter, as if he were dreaming. A nightmare, perhaps? Demyx wasn't sure, but he couldn't risk it. He hated it when he had a nightmare, and wanted more than anything for someone to wake him up. He was certain Saïx would feel the same about it.

"Saïx…"

The older man didn't respond. If anything his breathing went shallow, a gasp suddenly escaping his lips, and his breath quickened.

"Saïx?"

Something wasn't right, the way his eyelids were fluttering, his uneven breathing, the troubled look he had… Demyx shook the older man, desperate to wake him up, unable to do so…

"Saïx!"

The Diviner had suddenly given another gasp, this one followed by a painful whimper, Demyx now shaking him harder.

"Saïx, wake up!"

A hand was suddenly laid on his shoulder, Demyx looking up with tears in his eyes to stare at his Superior, who was watching Saïx with unblinking eyes.

"Superior, he won't wake up, I…"

Xemnas had put up a hand, never letting his gaze leave Saïx.

"Don't wake him, Demyx."

Demyx found his mouth hanging open on its on accord as he stared at his Superior in disbelief.

"But, Superior, something's wrong with him!"

Xemnas merely shook his head, when Saïx suddenly screamed, Demyx actually jumping off the bed and trembling in fear.

The Diviner's back arched a little, Xemnas gently laying his hands on his shoulders to steady him, when Saïx's eyes snapped open. They were glowing yellow as Demyx had never seen them do before, though he had heard tales of the Berserker's powers.

Saïx was staring at the ceiling, breathing hard, seeming to not see Xemnas there beside him or Demyx standing by the edge of the bed.

Xemnas placed his hands on each side of Saïx's face and leaned over him, Saïx's eyes dimming some and focusing, seeing his Superior there before him now. Gently, Saïx reached one hand up, wrapping it around Xemnas's arm, holding tightly. Suddenly, Demyx felt a strange sense that he was witnessing something intimate, not meant for him. He turned his back quickly, gazing at the window ahead, when he heard Xemnas's whisper.

"Saïx, what did you see?"

What did he see…?

And suddenly it all clicked together inside his mind. Demyx had heard tales from Xigbar, tales of how Saïx had gotten Diviner in his name: how he could see things, predict things, find hidden meanings that none of them could guess. Xigbar had said that he had only seen it once, saying it would scare anyone to think of it, Demyx finding himself shivering as he remembered a few moments before when he was certain that Saïx was dying, and that Xemnas was going to allow it.

"Xemnas…"

The Diviner's voice came at only a whisper, but Demyx was just happy to hear his voice again at all.

"Xemnas, the rain…"

"Yes…" This had been what he had been hoping for; an explanation, the reason…

"It's coming from… From Kingdom Hearts…"

"Kingdom Hearts…? But, what have we done? What did we do wrong, to make it wish us harm…?"

"No, it doesn't wish us harm… It's…"

The wind picked up outside, Demyx jumping involuntarily at the chill.

"It's crying…"

No one spoke. Demyx wondered if they were even breathing… In shock, he turned to face them, knowing that his expression had to match his Superior's.

"Crying…? But why…?"

"It's crying for us, Xemnas… It feels for us… It's not trying to hurt us, but it is rather metaphorical, isn't it? We're drowning in our own sorrow…"

"But how could it feel for us, how…?" Suddenly, Demyx saw realization in his Superior's eyes. "Of course… The place where all the hearts from all the worlds go… Of course it has feelings… But, why does it feel sorry for us?"

"For the things we won't admit, the things we won't say, things we hide from…" Saïx's expression was the saddest the Nocturne had ever seen it, and Demyx wanted nothing more than to hug him, but he feared that the Diviner still might be in some sort of meditative state. He should have asked Xigbar more in-depth what to do in these situations…

Xemnas gazed down at Saïx, Saïx looking up at him, both with sorrow filling their eyes, understanding… Demyx felt that same sensation again, and looked back out of the window.

"How do we stop it? How do we make it… happy, again?"

"I don't know, exactly…"

Their words were whispered, and they were so focused on each other that they didn't even think to look out of the window. The rest of the members, meanwhile, were too busy fighting on the other side of the castle, wrapped up in their second battle. That was why Demyx, who had turned away from the intimate display behind him to stare out of the window, was the first to see the real tempest approach.

And he felt his blood run cold.


	12. Vortex

No one had known how exactly to take the news of Kingdom Hearts crying their murder. How do you make a moon, even one filled with hearts, happy? But the news had come from the Diviner, and no one questioned him on the matter. On the other hand, everyone knew how to take the news Demyx had brought them: with panic.

As if the rains weren't enough, now the winds brought on by the storm had reached such a high velocity that they were creating even stronger whirlwinds that were slowly making their way towards the castle. Zexion stood before an upper window, watching as one of the newly formed tornados nearly touched the water below it.

_"Go up… Go up!"_

At the last moment it seemed to listen to the Schemer's plea and returned to the sky above, Zexion letting out a sigh of relief, realizing he had been holding his breath. The last thing he wanted to think about was the water geyser that would form if that base touched the ground, seeing as how their castle was an island now. Suddenly Marluxia's earlier idea of a castle in the sky seemed a stroke of genius.

Zexion wasn't sure how long it had been since Demyx had come running down the stairs yelling that there was a tornado coming from the other direction. The next moment everyone was in utter confusion, running this way and that. Some ran towards the storm thinking they could stop it, while others had gone to find a place to hide. Zexion, for his part, had stayed exactly where he had been, thinking of what to do now. He felt utterly useless at the moment, in no way able to help push the water back and now no more capable to stop the oncoming winds. That had been the first thing that had happened…

The next was that Zexion saw their Superior finally reappear again, this time carefully leading the Diviner down the stairs. Xemnas looked up when he noticed Zexion there, worry filling his eyes.

"Has Demyx informed everyone of the new threat?"

"Yes, he came and told us just a few minutes ago… What's happened, Superior?"

Zexion's eyes had drifted back to Saïx, Xemnas taking note of this as a new worry seemed to take the place of the old.

"He's had a prophecy…"

A prophecy, with barely any energy from the moon. Saïx was walking on thin ice now, already using the last of his powers.

Zexion listened as Xemnas explained what Saïx had seen, the young man finding that the most useful he'd be at the moment was to sit down and just think. He was the Schemer, wasn't he? What could they do to stop this…?

Zexion found himself wandering to the other side of the castle, watching from a distance as his fellow members fended off the winds and the water in any way they could.

* * *

"Maybe we offer it a sacrifice?"

Zexion eyed Larxene warily, already tired of this suggestion.

"It's crying for us, Larxene, how do you think death is going to help?"

She shrugged, shocking more raindrops before they could hit the ground.

Zexion didn't know how she had ended up being his council to figure out a solution, but there they were, talking over ideas to help stop the tears from falling on them.

"No, that won't work… We need something else… Because we won't admit… What won't we admit? What are we denying?"

Larxene didn't answer him that, merely leaning out of the window in an attempt to hit a raindrop far away from her… When the winds came.

Larxene shrieked as the wind began to tug on her, trying to rip her from her window. Try as she might she was unable to escape the wind's pull, which was why she turned to Zexion.

"Help!"

Zexion was behind her immediately, trying to pull the foolish neophyte back inside the window, but finding he wasn't strong enough… Oh no, not this time.

Zexion jumped back as he pulled out his Lexicon, opening the book wide and pulling Larxene into an illusion within. He wasn't being useless this time. He smiled, opening the book so Larxene appeared again across the room, stumbling from the sudden entrapment in the book world.

"You could've given me warning." She mumbled, Zexion laughing.

"Zexion, look out!" Her demeanor had changed so quickly that Zexion had no time to respond, suddenly feeling an impact right beside him on the castle wall. It seemed one of the wind storms had finally decided to come in contact with their castle, throwing all of them off balance… Of course, Zexion was still by the window when this happened…

Zexion suddenly found his world at an opposite angle than it should have been, falling upside down, hearing the wind whistling by. He fell through the water a moment later, finding his world suddenly turning dark and hearing a new, rushing sound all around him. The water was spinning, and the Schemer found that he was spinning with it, desperately kicking, trying to get back up… Was that way up? Or was he pushing himself farther down? Was he even doing the pushing? He wasn't even sure anymore. He wasn't even sure what his name was at the moment, not that it would do him much good anyway…

Suddenly, Zexion felt something catch onto his arm, which caused him to gasp. Water began filling his lungs in that instant, causing them to burn from lack of air. Apparently, he was no Demyx…

The Schemer began struggling, for air, to get free, to get to the surface, for life! He didn't want to die, not yet. He didn't care if he had to live this half-life for eternity. It was a life, and it was his. He was here, leaving some sort of mark on the world, no matter how dark or strange. And how would he explain dying to Lexaeus? Lex would never forgive him for it, he was sure…

Zexion couldn't explain why, but in the next moment he suddenly felt a strange awareness that the world around him had changed once more. He heard new sounds, felt a strange sensation in his lungs. It took Zexion a minute to realize he had broken the surface, and his lungs were trying to gather air while the water already occupying them was pushing it out. The strange sound was the water pushing past him, for he was being pulled to shore… He suddenly realized that wasn't just a something that had caught onto his arm, it was a someone…

The next instant, he found himself being pulled onto the ledge of a building, one that wasn't quite covered in water yet. In the next few moments, he felt the water leaving his lungs in a burning rush, coughing and trying to breathe again all at the same time.

"Zexion, what were you thinking!?"

Zexion looked up at the man beside him, who was glaring at him with a mixture of disapproval and relief. Zexion merely smiled as best as he could.

"Why Lexaeus, it's so nice of you to join me out here…"

Lexaeus sighed, wanting nothing more than to slap and hug the smaller man all at once. These thoughts were soon gone from both of them as they looked up at the tornado approaching them.

"Lexaeus, you shouldn't have come…" Zexion sighed, looking back to the man beside him. "Now both of us will die, instead of just me…"

Lexaeus looked at him in amusement, which seemed out of place in the desperateness of their situation.

"Zexion, you can't honestly believe that, can you? It seems insane, really. I've sworn to protect you. If you die while I don't, then I'll have failed. No, I think this is the way it was always meant to be. Destiny."

Destiny… They used to speak of destiny a lot more than they did these days… It was their destiny to succeed, to go farther, to discover… Zexion smiled.

"Destiny… Thank you, Lexaeus…"

* * *

Braced for death, waiting, expecting… It was so strange that he didn't feel it at all when it hit him… Strange how it felt so warm, so dry, so… What the hell was going on?

"You ever gonna open your eye again, or are you gonna be blinder than I am?"

Zexion opened his eyes, feeling the confusion setting in.

"Xigbar?"

He and Lexaeus were inside the castle, the Freeshooter leaning out of the window before them, staring at the water below. Zexion nearly told him to get back inside, but then he remembered gravity held no strings on Xigbar. He'd merely warp back and… Oh…

"You brought us back?" Somehow it was a strange realization to Zexion.

Xigbar merely turned to look at him, a curious expression on his face.

"Did ya think I'd let you stay out there to die? Please, a strange team, true, but we are a team nonetheless. You should know that by now, all these years we've known each other."

Xigbar shook his head in amusement, gazing back outside the window again. Zexion and Lexaeus turned to stare at each other, letting it sink in that they were alive, that they would live to fight another day.

"Whirlwind of doom, three o'clock!"

No sooner had Xigbar said this than Xaldin was there, looking out of the window in the direction he was pointing.

"That's five o'clock, you idiot."

"Damn, you'd think I'd know clocks by now."

Xaldin was already turning the tornado into nothing more than a breeze when Luxord walked into the room, going to stand beside the Freeshooter.

"We don't see any more of them around the castle. It looks like they're gone, for now at least."

Xigbar nodded, when Luxord's gaze fell on Zexion and Lexaeus, raising his eyebrow in amusement.

"What happened to you two?"

Zexion found a smirk on his lips, finally realizing they were truly alive.

"We paid death a visit, argued, won. You know, typical day…"

And somehow, he found this to be very true indeed.


	13. The War for Never Was

The tornados came back as they had all expected them to do, and the rains still lashed out as always. It hadn't taken the news of the Diviner's prophecy long to spread to every member, though none of them were quite sure as to what to do. Lost, battle-warn, desperate…

This was the state of every Nobody as they gathered once again in the Hall of Empty Melodies. The thirteen members were keeping quiet, hardly daring to breathe a word to anyone. They were still unsure as to what exactly was going to happen to them, though some were getting more convinced that it wouldn't end well. Marluxia was still firm in his belief that this was the end, and many were beginning to agree with him. Xigbar, for his part, was one of the only ones who still remained convinced that they would make it out alive, Demyx siding with him. Luxord was content to let fate decide, knowing what would happen would happen, while Saïx still believed in hanging on to life, not going down without a fight.

Though, for what they were worth, these four were the only one's either ready to fight or convinced they'd make it out alive. The rest were beginning to go to Marluxia's side.

Xemnas looked around at all of them, seeing Demyx and Xigbar still smiling, even playing and talking happily. Luxord and Saïx were by them, more resigned but talking nonetheless, acting as if it were their afternoon tea instead of their impending deaths. Xemnas knew it'd be up to him to tell them what their next move was, but found he wasn't sure. He was quite certain that they could never win, but at the same time… He would try. He wouldn't let his members go down without fighting for them all. He was the reason they were all there, in Never Was, and he wasn't going to just watch them die because he had failed to try for them.

"I'm going to fight."

The one's who had been talking fell silent, all gazes turning to their Superior, a few in complete shock.

"Fight?" Vexen shook his head. "What can we do, though? We've tried everything we can."

"I'm not saying all of you have to fight. Those of you who would rather stay inside to wait and see what happens, then you may. But I'm fighting, even if I have to fight alone."

He already knew he wouldn't though. As much as he wished for all of them to be safe, Xemnas could see Saïx's small smile and he knew that the Diviner would be fighting with him. He could see Xigbar's unhidden smile, knowing he too would fight, and that Luxord would fight beside him. Demyx had one hand holding onto Saïx's arm, the other holding onto Xigbar's, and Xemnas knew no matter how frightened the Nocturne was he would be there with them. He wouldn't let them go on their own…

Xemnas nodded, walking to the doors. "If you wish to fight, then come and fight. If not, then we'll see you if we return."

He left through the doors, stopping in the next room and turning to see who had followed. Saïx had, as he knew the Diviner would, and Demyx was still beside him. Surprisingly, instead of Xigbar on Demyx's other side, Xemnas found Axel there, determined but silent, not willing to give up that easily. Xigbar and Luxord were there, the Freeshooter already eager to fight, Luxord ready to tempt fate. Zexion and Lexaeus were there as well, ready to do what they could in the oncoming battle. Whether their near death experience had made them fearless, Xemnas didn't know. Perhaps they now knew what it would feel like to die, and they refused to give up yet. Whatever the reason, the Superior was happy they were there. Listening to the sounds of the resounding thunder that came from outside, they began to plan their own counterattack.

* * *

Their plan of action had been hard to make, seeing as how their enemy had no exact plan it's self. Xigbar was ready to run out and just go to war, but Xemnas wouldn't risk losing them all just like that… But it was beginning to look as if he'd have to listen to the Freeshooter… Improvise, each and every one of them…

While the tides came back in, all eight Nobodies prepared for the battle at hand…

It was a freezing day when the war for their own home broke out, fought against an enemy that was neither human nor there to murder them.

* * *

As with most battles, it started out as planned, and all the Nobodies found themselves close together. It didn't take long for that to change though, and soon they all found they had lost their other members. The rains hit them with such force that it was surprising that any of them were able to still see, and Axel for one found this all miserable work. Trying to evaporate a vast sea was something he had never thought to sign up to do, which was why he was constantly yelling insults at the water as his fire licked at it.

"Take that, you cursed bloody water! How about a little heat, huh!? Yeah, I'm sure you liked that! Well here, have some more!" Axel was fairly certain that he was losing his mind, and also certain that he didn't really care right now.

Demyx, who discovered he wasn't far from Axel upon hearing the red head's curses, had jumped into the water, using all his force to evaporate the water like Axel, making it dry up as much as he could. He knew it would take him years to do it all, felt himself getting tired and impatient already, but he wouldn't give up. This was his family, and he wasn't giving up on them. He knew this wasn't Kingdom Heart's fault, for he understood. He felt for them too, wanted them to realize everything about themselves, to know they had hearts. Maybe this would be good for all of them… Yes, that had to be it. They'd see.

Bubbles suddenly erupted in the water not too far away from him, causing Demyx to gasp. Were there monsters in there now? Something coming for them… But that didn't make sense. They weren't being attacked… Or had another world merged with theirs? The Darkness was certainly behaving strangely enough. Demyx lifted his head out of the water, raising his voice to rise over the wind.

"Axel, watch out! I think there's something in the water!" When he didn't get an answer, he yelled louder. That's when he realized how silent it was. Had Axel moved somewhere else, taking his curses with him? Suddenly, a cold dread fell over Demyx. The bubbles, how far away from him had they been…? Taking a deep breath, Demyx went back underwater, swimming in the direction of the bubbles.

He searched all around, looking for a sign… when he saw the bright red. He blessed Axel's hair, quickly grabbing hold of the Flurry, who was quite known for his lack of knowledge when it came to swimming. Today was no day to make fun of him for it though. Today Xigbar's warning came back to Demyx: _"Everyone needs to know how to swim, just in case."_ Axel had agreed to learn, but had he ever actually took the time to practice on swimming?

Demyx tightened his hold on Axel and quickly pulled him to the surface, Axel coughing and gasping for air when he could once more. He was holding onto Demyx so tight that the Nocturne almost lost his grip, which would cause both of them to fall back into the water.

"Hang on, I'll get us back to shore!"

Demyx tried, pulling with all of his might, but the current had caught them. Reaching desperately, Demyx managed to wrap his hand around a pole that was just breaking the surface of the water. Demyx suspected that it was the decoration on the very tip top of one of the smaller skyscrapers, and the young man tightened his grip like his life depended on it. It was all the Nocturne could do to keep them from being swept out into the city.

* * *

His power was gone; he could feel it weighing on him now. Saïx used all the power he had left in him to push the water away one last time and then fell to his knees, looking up to see the water already coming back. He had been without the moon for too long, his power slipping away from him each day, and now… Saïx hit his fists on the ground, feeling the reality sink in. He could no longer help his Superior, could no longer protect Demyx, could no longer stop the water from getting to any of the others… What was more, he knew he shouldn't feel any concern. He icouldn't/i feel any concern. He had no heart… But his heart was up there, he knew, turning his gaze to where Kingdom Hearts used to shine brightly. And his heart was crying for him…

"Hey, Moonbeam, you okay?"

Saïx turned to gaze up at Xigbar, shaking his head.

"I can do no more to help. My power is gone, and now…" He couldn't breathe, thinking of how he had failed them.

"I'm sorry…"

Silence followed his words, when suddenly laughter came from beside him. Saïx looked up, narrowing his eyes, though he knew that without the Berserker inside of him it wouldn't be near as menacing. Xigbar was smiling up at the sky, seeming to have just found the answer to the universe.

"Of course! It's so obvious, I don't know why it took so long to think of it!"

"Xigbar, what are you-"

Saïx had no time to voice his question though, for the Freeshooter had suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. Saïx then suddenly found himself being pulled towards Xigbar, the Freeshooter actually hugging the Diviner close. The next instant, Saïx felt the void wrapping around them, the odd sensation of being two places at once, and then he found himself far above the ground, inside the clouds.

"Xigbar, what are you thinking!?"

It was at that moment that Saïx felt it flowing through his veins, as if the separation from him had been torturing it too. Saïx turned slowly, the feeling of weightlessness upon him, and let his gaze fall on the light before him: the shine of Kingdom Hearts. The light seemed to be coming off of it, leaving the moon and passing into the Diviner. It was coming back to him, the power filling him, Saïx taking in more than he ever had before. His eyes were glowing again, this time with the power within him.

Soon he felt the odd sensation of being in two places at once again, now finding himself on the ground once more. He wanted to thank Xigbar for his assistance, but the power was so strong within him, so uncontrollable, that he could barely think. Without any effort at all, Saïx used his newfound power to push the water back, and the next instant he let the Berserker free once more.

* * *

They were losing it, both Axel and Demyx were aware of that. Demyx couldn't keep this up forever, and it was only a matter of time before a tornado caught hold of them. Worse, Demyx couldn't get the idea of monsters out of his head now.

"Demyx, thank you…"

"Consider it my thank you for defending me."

"Yeah, but you just saved my life…"

"Did you see the look in Marly's eyes!? You saved mine, too!"

Axel laughed, coughing afterwards as water was let into his mouth.

"I guess we're even then…"

Demyx nodded, smiling slightly.

"Hey, Demyx…"

"Yeah?"

He had barely spoken the word when he found Axel's lips against his own, the Nocturne momentarily taken aback, blinking repeatedly. The Flurry's lips left his, Demyx finding Axel smirking at his expression.

"What, we're about to die, aren't we? Thought a little more thanks was in order, is all."

Demyx only nodded, still in slight shock from what had just happened, already feeling the strange happiness wrapping around him, making him dizzy. But, he found, in a good way.

* * *

Luxord had lived on the sea for many years, had braved many storms that most would have run from, and had survived them all. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to survive this one, but he knew Xigbar was right. He wouldn't go down easily either. It was harder to scatter the water than it was his cards, but he was going to do it, and going to succeed. He suddenly heard laughter, Xigbar appearing beside him smiling.

"It's amazing, but I missed that Berserker trying to kill me."

Luxord merely smirked, shaking his head.

"Do you always find a game in everything?"

"Do you?"

Luxord laughed now, glancing at Xigbar.

"It makes things interesting."

"That it does!" Xigbar agreed, suddenly vanishing again and appearing not far off in the air. He began warping the water away from him, even daring to warp it into a tornado that wasn't far off, amusing himself.

Luxord sighed, shaking his head. That was when he saw it. A tornado that was closer to them, coming from the side, suddenly ran into one of their many buildings. The building swayed for a moment, before finally seeming to give up. In the blink of an eye the whole skyscraper began to crumble, the windows exploding out as the structure came down. It wouldn't take long for the falling remains of the building to crash into the water, but first they would crash into… No...

"Xigbar!"

Xigbar barely had time to turn around to see the pieces of metal that were coming at him before they would hit, giving him no time to run. With this knowledge, he closed his remaining eye and braced himself for the inevitable… But found that the impact never came. In fact, it was as if all sound had been washed from the world. Xigbar slowly opened his eye, seeing his impending doom only a foot above him, perfectly still. He looked down, finding the water below him no longer flowing, the waves frozen in place… And what was more, he was alive to find all of this…

"Xigbar, get down here!"

Xigbar warped without having to be told twice, appearing before Luxord and finding the British man appearing to be furious.

"Why can't you pay more attention, why do you always have to play around in the middle of danger!? Can't you-!"

"You froze time."

Out of everything that had almost happened, that was all he could say?

"Yes, I did."

"You're not allowed to do that."

"You're lecturing me about rules?"

"You froze time for me…"

A smile was breaking across Xigbar's face, and Luxord recognized it as the look the Freeshooter had gotten when the Gambler had suggested they could be friends, given Xigbar would stop stalking him everywhere.

The next second, he found the eccentric Freeshooter kissing him amid the frozen world. Luxord had long ago given up on predicting Xigbar's next move, which was why he hadn't been prepared for this. Despite that fact, it only took a moment for his shock to wear off, and he found himself relaxing into the kiss.

Xigbar pulled back, still smiling, though now it had the slightest hint of a smirk to it.

"I told you that you loved me."

Luxord sighed, trying to wave the remark off, though he knew it was too late.

"Even way back, when you first arrived at Never Was. I told you then that you loved me."

"Yes, yes…"

But a smile was on his lips as well, and it was still there when the world came to life again, not aware in the slightest of the exchange that had taken place while it slept.

* * *

Demyx and Axel were prepared now, just as Zexion and Lexaeus had been earlier that day. They were ready to die, taking a strange comfort in the fact that they'd be going together, finding what was waiting for them side-by-side instead of alone. That was why neither of them had been expecting to hear the yells coming from the shore.

"Take a hold!"

"Come on you fools, before one of us has to go out there and make you!"

Demyx looked up in confusion, noticing for the first time that something was snaking its way beside them on top of the water… A means to their survival. He immediately grabbed a hold of it, Axel doing the same to help with the grip.

"Finally, they've decided they want to live! Pull! Pull or it will be the end of you!"

They suddenly found themselves being dragged through the water quickly, and the next minute they were being pulled onto the castle steps.

The vine they had been pulling was thrown to the side, Marluxia and Larxene turning back to the battle immediately, but Roxas kneeled down before the Nocturne and the Flurry.

"Are you two okay? We thought you were already dead when you wouldn't take the vine at first!"

"No, we're okay…" Axel said, not quite grasping yet that they were alive.

"I thought you weren't fighting." Demyx said to the group, just as stunned as Axel.

Larxene sighed, turning to him.

"Yeah, but we care about you idiots. You're our family, we couldn't let you go and commit suicide all on your own."

Marluxia gave a sharp laugh, flowers blooming on top of the water to catch the rain as it fell.

Roxas soon ran to join Marluxia and Larxene, the young boy using his Keyblade to battle the water into the flowers. Behind them, Demyx and Axel both stood slowly.

"Then, we're going to live…"

Axel nodded, just as stunned.

"For now, yeah…"

Demyx suddenly smirked, turning to the Flurry.

"So, what was that you were saying about we were going to die so we had to have last minute thanks?"

A blush slowly spread across Axel's face, the Nocturne smiling even more deviously.

"I didn't mean, I mean, it wasn't, I…"

The Nocturne suddenly pressed his lips to the Flurry's again, the group before them too absorb with the water to look back and notice.

Demyx pulled away, grinning at Axel, the Flurry sighing and looking defeated.

"Ah ha, sure."

Demyx walked away to join the battle again, feeling very lighthearted indeed.

* * *

Zexion found his Lexicon could be quite useful when used properly against the water. He opened it to a page about evaporation, watching as the water evaporated before his eyes, smiling to himself. Why had he been so upset earlier? All it took was a little ingenuity.

Lexaeus never left his side, opening the earth and raising rocks from the ground, the Silent protector of the small Schemer. They had things going quite well for the most part, a system worked out.

It wasn't until Zexion's fear came true that things began going downhill for them. One of the tornados did indeed touch the ground, the water rising quickly, lashing out in every direction, throwing daggers made of liquid.

Lexaeus immediately turned, leaning down to cover Zexion and to take the onslaught on his own.

"Here we are again, then…" Zexion mused, thinking of all the mortal danger they had been going through. How much someone could do in one day, he found…

"Yes, and there's a chance we won't survive this time…"

"There was a chance we wouldn't survive last time." Zexion reminded him, smiling at his companion.

Lexaeus nodded, acknowledging the truth in his words, when Zexion reached up slowly, kissing him lightly. Lexaeus neither made a move to hold him there nor push him back, but let Zexion lead, as was their way. The Schemer pulled back, looking up at Lexaeus with worry in his eyes.

"Just in case." Zexion murmured, Lexaeus nodding.

"Just in case…"

* * *

Xemnas had done everything to push the water off, using the powers he had obtained when Demyx had joined to keep it back, to keep it at bay. This water was not going to win, one way or another!

He had been fairly surprised to find Saïx fighting back with more ferociousness than the Berserker had left in him, but Xemnas also found that the sight of the Diviner back to his old self gave him a great comfort. Saïx fighting with so little power had worried him from the beginning, and he had half wished that Saïx had been one to stay behind. He knew the Berserker wouldn't have though; Saïx was too loyal, too stubborn…

Xemnas found himself being drawn to the Diviner more and more, something dangerous, something he shouldn't do… He had no heart, no emotions, no cares… But he did care, didn't he? Otherwise he wouldn't be so determined to keep his members alive, to save them… It made no sense, as things often didn't, he had found… All things to think about later though. For now, he had to worry about keeping them all alive. He could worry about the world later. It was with these thoughts that Xemnas returned to the battle, once more doing all that he could to push the waters back and away from his members.

* * *

The tornados were closing in on all of them, Xigbar and Luxord both knew that. Xigbar's near death experience had made them more alert, and both of them watched as more and more whirlwinds spawned from the sky, twisting to the earth. A few of them had even landed, rising with the water now, not near as amusing as Xigbar's small water cyclones had been.

The Freeshooter and the Gambler were making sure to avoid the tornadoes, while also trying to keep a watch on everyone else so that they wouldn't get caught in one either. Suddenly it seemed the numbers they were watching were growing… That was why neither of them was that surprised when the wind blew in a new direction, turning the cyclones in the air, breaking them down and destroying them. Xaldin had decided to help them after all. Xigbar smiled, finding more of their members joining the War for Never Was, as he had named this one. The day just kept getting more interesting.

* * *

Marluxia for one wasn't in the best of moods, not at all. He was soaked, his hair was a mess and hanging in his eyes, and no matter what he did more and more of that damned rain kept falling! Larxene, Roxas, Axel, and Demyx had all left to guard over other parts of the castle, which left the Assassin alone in his suffering. This had all gotten very old, very fast…

He had watched as the water spouts rose into the air, so he had quickly moved to another part of the landing… only to find the small tidal waves the damned tornadoes made had followed him. Great, more water coming towards him. Yay…

Marluxia quickly made his flowers grow, letting them drink up the water greedily. That would show them… That was when he noticed the shadow that was looming over him. He turned slowly, suddenly finding he was watching as the biggest tidal wave he had ever seen came straight for him… Oh, damn…

Marluxia quickly looked around, finding he had nowhere to run. With as much pride as he could, he held his head up high and stared at the wave defiantly. He actually took a shocked step back as he watched the wave suddenly change before his eyes, the water rippling and turning a strange chilled white color. It took him a minute to realize that it had turned completely to ice. Staring at the water, he saw that some other parts of the surface had turned to ice as well, including a few of those vicious water spouts. He noticed one water spout that seemed to be closing in on two loan figures, though now it was only a tower of ice standing as tall as the castle.

He had been staring in so much wonder at the ice that now surrounded the area that he hadn't heard anyone approaching him from behind, which is why he was surprised when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder, turning him. Vexen's green eyes were narrowed at him, waiting for an explanation.

"What? I had nowhere to go…"

Vexen sighed, acting as if he were ready to hit the neophyte upon the head.

"Marluxia, what were you thinking almost dying on me like that!? Don't you know you have to live!? You have to live…"

_For me…_

Marluxia could hear the unspoken words, knew they were there below the surface. He actually smiled.

"Why do you care so much, dear Vexen?"

Vexen raised his eyebrow, acting as if there had been nothing in his words at all.

"Because, Marluxia, I need someone to utterly despise, you know?"

"Of course, Vexen." Marluxia replied, innocently twirling one of Vexen's bangs around his finger, looking cockier than the scientist had ever seen him.

"I hate you, Marluxia."

Marluxia grinned wickedly, bringing his lips up to the Academic's.

"I hate you as well, dearest Vexen."

The Assassin closed the distance between him and the Academic, and suddenly there wasn't enough room between them for the conversation to continue.

* * *

They were all still alive, every member. It was more than Xemnas could have hoped for, and yet he knew the battle wasn't over. He walked out onto the newly formed ice, smiling at the thought that his old colleague was fighting with them now. In fact, it seemed the entire Organization had joined their cause, all banning together in their final effort to win… But could they win? Despair seemed to fill him as he looked around. The sounds were deafening: the roar of the waves and wind, a strange, distant cracking noise, the cries of the members around him… So strange, to be fighting an enemy that was brought on by his Kingdom Hearts itself…

"Superior!"

It all happened so quickly it was almost a blur. Xemnas turned to see Saïx there suddenly, the Diviner positively pushing him to the side, not usual behavior for him at all. It was then that Xemnas realized what the cracking noise had been. One of the water cyclones that had been frozen by Vexen's desperate attempt to save Marluxia had snapped in two, the top half quickly falling to the ground.

"Saïx!"

Saïx ran towards his Superior, the ice cap missing the Diviner completely, but splitting the ice beneath his feet. The ground suddenly split into two, ice cracking in every direction, and the next moment Saïx was gone, slipping through the ice and into the water, getting caught in the current instantly.

Xemnas didn't need time to think, time to work out what to do next. The Superior had immediately gone in after Saïx, feeling the now chilled water catch him in its current just as it had the Diviner.

It was dark under the ice and water, as Xemnas knew it would be, but it wasn't rational instinct that was guiding him now. This was life or death; not for him, but for his Second. Saïx… Then again, maybe it was his life or death as well… If he couldn't find the Diviner…

That thought was pushed from his mind though; he would find him. And at that moment, he did.

Saïx wasn't far from him, and luckily the water hadn't pushed him down too far. The Diviner was pushing against the current, struggling to get closer to the ice capped surface. Xemnas quickly swam to the Berserker and reached his hand down, while Saïx reached up for his Superior.

Their hands touched, yellow eyes met golden ones, and the next instant Xemnas had his grasp on Saïx's hand, pulling the Diviner up to him. With all the strength that he had in him, the Superior pushed up against the current until he felt the icy chill of the surface above them. He put his hand to the ice, calling forth an Aerial Blade and watching as it sliced through the very ice that was keeping them trapped. The ice gave way, melting into the water, and the Superior and his Second surfaced, both gasping for air, feeling the cold water now mix with the cold wind coming from the ice.

Xemnas quickly pulled himself and Saïx from the chilled waters, laying the Diviner on the ground before falling next to him, both breathing heavily and trying to cough the water out of their lungs. Xemnas had never been more furious in all of his life, thinking of how Saïx had nearly gotten himself killed, all for him! And this time it was no dream, it was real. That's why, in all his anger, Xemnas could never figure out why instead of slapping his Second, he had hugged him, both laying there and taking comfort in the fact that they weren't alone, and never would be.


	14. Destiny

"I thought I told you to never leave!" Xemnas glared at Saïx, finding that his Second merely smiled weakly up at him.

"And here I am, Superior."

"That's not what I mean, Saïx! You could have been killed!"

"So could you, Superior. Don't you know that when someone saves you it's to keep you safe?"

"I couldn't just let you die! Saïx… You promised…"

"And I'm still here. I haven't gone anywhere, Superior…"

Xemnas closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself down. He suddenly felt a hand being placed under his chin, and opening his eyes he gazed at Saïx.

"I'm here, Xemnas. You don't need to worry… I'm not going anywhere."

Xemnas nodded, staring at his Diviner with such intensity that it was as if he had never seen him before. In truth, he had thought that he would never see him again… For those eyes to close, and never again open…

How Xemnas suddenly found himself lowing his head and placing his lips upon those of his shocked Berserker he didn't know, nor did he really care. It didn't seem to take Saïx but a second to get over his shock, and Xemnas soon found the Diviner's soft lips meeting his back. And it didn't take the Superior but a moment to realize that the Diviner was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted.

* * *

A cheer was shockingly going up through the other eleven Nobodies, many of them yelling in happiness and jumping on each other, hugging and laughing, something the world of Never Was had never seen. The rain had stopped just as suddenly as it had started. One minute it had still been pounding upon them, and the next they found it slacking off, before finally it was gone all together.

None of them were even sure how they had won, seeing as how none of them even knew how to fight an enemy such as rain in the first place. But that didn't matter now. Somehow, someway, they had won.

Axel soon found Demyx in his arms, the Nocturne giggling happily and placing kisses on the Flurry's cheeks.

Vexen had simply smiled at the sight of the moon emerging from behind the clouds, before he found an ecstatic Assassin in his arms positively glowing in delight.

Luxord, like Vexen, had remained calm, giving Kingdom Hearts a swift nod as if to say, "Ha, I win again!" The next moment he had found Xigbar jumping in his arms with such force that they had fallen to the ground, the Gambler finding that he was actually laughing from this action.

Lexaeus and Zexion hadn't said a word, the smaller of the two simply leaning into his protector, a silent bond around them. _We live to fight another day…_

Xaldin had laughed, taking the victory as sweet, until he found Larxene and Roxas dancing around him, both happily splashing in the water now that it couldn't defeat them.

The Superior and his Second were not to be found, neither having even realized the rains had stopped, neither noticing the moon slowly coming out of the clouds, both already taking in their own celebration.

Slowly, the water was falling into the cracks still in the ground, not coming back now that the rains were gone, and for the first time ever a haze of love had fallen over the shadowed world.

* * *

It was a chilly day when the storms stopped in the World that Never Was. It had actually been warmer a few minutes prior, but given some unforeseen circumstances the air had a certain frost to it. Not that any of the Nobodies really minded. They were too busy realizing that they had won the battle, none wondering too much about how it had happened. But one of them already knew.

The young Nocturne smiled at all of his members, his family. He could see his Superior in the distance, and he already knew the older man wasn't alone, a smile spreading over the Nocturne's features.

Soon of course some began wondering out loud:

"How did we win?"

"We must be good!"

"I wonder how…"

But Demyx knew. Demyx had known the whole time, ever since he had heard the prophecy. Of course they had won. They all had admitted it, in one form or another. Sure, none had voiced it save for him, and most still wondered how it was possible. But Demyx had known that they had hearts the whole time, and apparently so had Kingdom Hearts.

The young Nocturne smiled, turning his gaze up towards the moon shining brightly above him. A friend he hadn't known he had, someone who fought for what he did… Demyx turned back to his family, all jumping around, trying to pull him into their group, celebrating with him. The smile on his face widened.

There would be time later to think of these things, to know that he was right, had been all along. Now was the time to join his family, no longer, and never to be again, the only one who believed in the strength of their hearts.


End file.
